Fallen Horses
by Panny
Summary: This is one of my very favorite fics that I've written. Things are getting stressful for both the Briefs and Son families and everyone is forced to deal with it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Parallel Pain

-Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

* Nii-chan = brother

Fallen Horses  
Chapter Once: Parallel Pain  
By Panny

Warning: adult situations, cursing and some serious OOCness. Just consider it an alternate universe.

A long summers day  
Stretching out the cold  
Searching for the answers  
And some say I'm not alone

The Sons sat together eating dinner. It was a rare event that all of them could be there together, but the room was still silent. Chichi's eyes shifted between her son Gohan and his wife Videl. Their daughter Pan ate silently, as did her uncle Goten. Finally Goten spoke up. I'm going to the movies and then meeting some friends to go dancing tonight. I'll probably be gone till sometime tomorrow. Chichi nodded in his direction. Gohan abruptly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. While he rinsed his plate he spoke.

I have to go to the university to work with some of the professors there. I should be home sometime around eleven. 

Videl shook her head. she said nastily. You know, we're never together anymore, the least you could do is let this wait till tomorrow when no one will be home. Gohan walked back into the room, now upset. Yes, I could. He said sarcastically. And then tomorrow, when I'm here you'll give me the same bull shit you're giving me now.

Bull shit?! How dare you! I am getting tired of this Son Gohan! You need to spend more time with your family and less time working!

Excuse me Videl, but I live in the real world, where things have to be paid for, and money isn't thrown at you by your father.

Leave my father out of this!

Goten and Pan each exchanged worried glances. Gohan and Videl had been fighting like this a lot lately, and they both feared the worst. Fortunately Chichi broke the two up before anything else could happen. She quickly ushered Gohan out the door and brought Videl upstairs to cool down. Goten, Pan? she called back quickly. Why don't the two of you go out now and leave your mothers some peace. The two of them nodded then took their dishes to the sink.

Well I'd love to hang with you. Goten said, tossing his scraps in the trash, But I have to get to the theatre soon so

That's okay. I'll just go for a walk or something, who knows. I'll be okay. Pan smiled and left the house. Goten quickly threw his plate in the sink and cringed as it smashed against the faucet. He quickly ran from the house and headed towards the theatre.

* * * * * 

I don't care!

Well you have to care! 

Bulma grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it at Vegeta. He knocked it aside, sending it into Bra and knocking her down. Trunks helped her up, continuing to watch his parents. In the past half hour pillows, remotes, books and other small items had been flung across the room and most laid broken or dishelveled on the floor still. Bulma was upset that Vegeta wasn't helping at home, and making Bulma take care of everything. Vegeta, of course, was indifferent to everything, save for the fact that he now had an angry wife to deal with.

I can't take this anymore! Bulma shouted, then left the room. Vegeta snorted and left to train. Bra and Trunks stood dazed. Their parents fought often, but it was usually private, and neither of them thought they ever ended in violence. Trunks turned to his sister, who shrugged. I'm gonna catch a movie. She said. Just to take my mind off things. Trunks nodded. Have fun, I'm just gonna go for a walk or something. I never get any free time nowadays with Capsule to run. They both left together, then turned in different directions.

Bye Nii-chan!

See ya Bra!

* * * * *

One for The Adventures Of The Great Saiya-man please.

The man behind the desk glanced side-ways at Goten. Sir. You are aware that that's a movie for children? Goten smiled. Let's just say he'll always have a soft spot in my heart. The man cocked his eyebrow as he printed up the ticket. Theatre 3, on the right. Goten nodded and went inside.

This should be interesting. Goten thought to himself. I wonder what Gohan would think of it? Goten laughed at the idea, but quieted as the lights lowered.

A sudden whisper made Goten jump from his seat. That is you. The voice came again. Bra slid in next to him. Oh, hi Bra. Goten glanced at her from the corner of his eye, looking over her features while pretending to watch the movie. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the thoughts he was having. Bra was his neices best friend, he should think of her as nothing more than a friend. He jumped as Bra rested her head on his shoulder. Instinctively Goten placed his arm around her. He quickly moved to pull back, but he found her small hand holding onto his. The color rose in his cheeks as he tried to find words to say.

Hey, Goten? What are you doing after this? Bra's voice was cheery, but somewhat sleepy due to her whispering. Goten began. I was gonna go to a club or something. I'm not to sure though.

So what if my friends are waiting for me. He thought. I can always make it up to them but when am I gonna get another chance like this?

Can I go with you? Bra asked, still watching the movie. 

* * * * *

Pan trumped through the streets of the city, looking at her surroundings, observing all that was around her. She had never been to this area before, and everything was new to her.

Hey there. You're a pretty little thing. A tall man came near her smiling. Pan smiled back at him, enjoying the compliment. Not far from them Trunks stood, watching with interest. He saw Pan and the man laughing, and then he took her hand. What's he doing! Trunks thought. Pan should know better than to just go with some guy. I can't let her do this. He followed the two of them, keeping at a close distance. Pan turned back a few times, as if she knew he was there, but never saw him.

Right this way. The man said. Pan followed him into a large grey building. Trunks attempted to follow them, but was stopped by a large guard. Not in the mood to start a fight, he decided to wait till they came out.

* * * * * 

So you're interested in a job? A smirk crossed over the mans face. I think you should do fine. He said. By the way, my name is Yasui, and yours?

My name is Pa- uh Parina. What do you mean though, "a job"?" 

"Well, that's what lovely young girls like yourself come here for. Easy money, easy job." He placed his hand on her side and slid is down over her hips. She immediately tensed up and backed away.

"Look, I don't know who you are or who you think you're dealing with but I'm not interested." Suddenly fearful, even though she knew for certain that he couldn't possible hurt her, Pan backed away. Spinning around she walked as quickly as she could without showing her fear.

Now far behind her, Trunks stared in shock. 'I guess she realized what that creep was after. I hope she's okay.'

Still following he watched Pan as she continued to wander along random streets. She stopped in front of what looked like a cafe and picked up a pamphlet that had been left on a table. Glancing as he walked by there were a number of different papers there, none of real interest.

"This could be the answer." Pan thought, turning towards more familiar streets to head home. She flipped through the pages briefly, then stuck the pamphlet in her pocket.

* * * * * 

That was so fun! Bra squealed as she left the club with Goten. It would have been better if you could dance, but I'm not all that good either.

Goten laughed, his arm around Bra. He said, somewhat slyly. When shall we do this again? Goten was sure Bra would get mad at the suggestion of the two going out non-sparaticaly. That would mean it was a date, but Bra furrowed her brow thoughtfully. How about this weekend?

Goten asked nervously. Bra grabbed onto his arm, holding it till he had gotten her home. When they got to the door she lifted on her toes to kiss him lightly. She whispered. I had a lot of fun. Goten smiled uncertainly, still afraid he was in a dream. Bra squeezed his hand, then went inside and Goten began walking home with a smile on his face.

Me and Bra. He thought. Who woulda thought? His smile grew and he began whistling no tune in particular, just something to express the happiness he felt.

Bra smiled as she watched Goten leaving from her window. She shook her head as he jumped around like a child. Hearing her brother down the hall she quickly switched off her light and jumped into bed happy.

* * * * *

Trunks walked towards his room exhausted. He had spent the whole night walking around, trying to figure out what Pan was up to. He vowed to see her the next day and find out what was going on with her. Reaching his room, Trunks collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * * * *

Pan rested in her bed. Confused by everything that had happened to her, as well as by the thoughts in her mind. She chuckled to herself for worrying so much. 

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2: Tommorow

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

Fallen Horses  
Chapter 2: Tommorow  
By Panny

Warning: Adult situations, cursing, severe OOCness.

Could you tell me  
Where I might find  
Fallen horses  
Their spirits they fly

Goten whistled happily as he walked down the road. He noticed a familiar car slowing near him as the front window opened. Trunks' face appeared as the tinted glass lowered.

Hey Trunks. How's it goin?

Okay I guess. Got some things to do now, but if you want we can go out tonight. Goten smiled and nodded. That sounds great, but I better not. Videl's already pissed that Gohan get's home late, I don't need her on my case too. I have to go to work now anyway. Gohans got me working in the University library. Trunks nodded and gave a quick wave, then took off down the road.

* * * * * 

Pan sat alone in her room, staring at the array of photographs on her dresser. Her eyes misted, though no tears formed as she glanced to her side.

* * * * * 

Trunks pulled up to the Son household, and knocked on the door once before stepping in. Glancing around he found no one home, so he called up the stairs. "Hey Pan! Are you here?"

Silence.

He called once more and was about to leave when comething caught his ear. A sound of movement. Sniffling.

Suddenly overcome by a feeling of dread he ran up the stair and to the end of the hall, pulling open the door to Pan's room. He found her sitting on the floor, overcome by tears that flowed down to the thin white T-shirt she wore. In her face he saw a mix of fear, sadness and pain that wrenched his heart. Looking down on her he saw the small pearing knife, gripped by white knuckles in her hand, balanced precociously over her other wrist.

"Oh Pan!" He dropped down onto his kness and pulled her against him, the blade falling to the floor as her body went limp. Holding her against him he kissed the top of her head repeatedly, and felt tears in his own eyes. He glanced at the knife on the floor with an illogical hatred and wanted nothing more than to be away from it. Lifting Pan in his arms he stood and made his way outside to his car, while Pan stared blankly.

* * * * *

A knock came at the door of the gravity room as Vegeta was training. He lowered to the floor and shut the machine off so the person could come in. He regretted having stopped though when Bulma entered.

What do you want woman? he asked coldly, resuming his training.

she began. I wanted to apologize, for how I acted yesterday. I shouldn't expect those kinds of things from you. You're not an ordinary person and sometimes I just have to remind myself of that so, I'm sorry.

Vegeta looked over at her and smirked, not a cold smirk, but one of understanding. He stood still and crossed his arms, as open of an invitation his wife would get. She smiled and walked over, placing her arms around him.

You're too soft woman.

Yeah, I know.

* * * * *

Meanhile, as Gohan worked in the university, Videl picked up the phone at the restaurant she was eating in.

Hello Sharpener? Yeah it has been a long time, hasn't it? Say, are you doing anything?

* * * * *   



	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal and Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

Fallen Horses  
Chapter 3: Betrayal and Connection  
By Panny

Warning: Adult situations, cursing, severe OOCness.

Blinded by the whiteness  
Staring at the sun  
I'm wishing that I had wings  
So that I could become one.

Excuse me sir. I'm looking for a book on psychology.

Goten looked up for a moment and pointed to a back section. Once the woman left Goten resumed reading his magazine. Not long after another person came to ask for his help. Hi. I'm looking for a book on love.

Sorry. We don't carry dating books. Try the public library. Goten answered without lifting his head.

The voice complained, getting his attention. Standing in front of the desk was Bra, smiling brightly. Hey Bra. He said, stepping around his desk to pull her into a hug. What are you doing here?

I came to see you of course. She answered, hugging back. I heard from Trunks that you were working here so I figured I might as well stop by.

Goten smiled at her but jumped away as he saw someone coming. Bra turned around and saw Gohan come into view. She smiled as he walked over to them. Hi there Gohan. Working hard or hardly working? she joked. Gohan stared at her blankly for a second then answered Working hard of course. Why wouldn't I be? Bra just shook her head as Goten tried not to laugh at his brothers ignorance to humor.

What are you doing here Bra? Pan's not here, she's out somewhere.

Oh, I know. Actually I came to see Goten.

Goten? Why?

Because we're dating.

If someone had captured the look on Gohan and Goten's faces at that moment they could have black mailed them for life. Fortunately that area of the library was fairly empty so no one noticed their reaction. Snapping out of his state of shock, Gohan pulled Goten around a podium and began whispering.

Are you crazy Goten? She's 14 years younger than you! You can't date her! What will Mom think? Or Trunks? Or Vegeta?!

Yeah, I know man, but still. She's fun, she's cute and she likes me.

She's cute' because she's 16 years old. Think about it. Would you want Trunks going out with Pan?

no but, still. I like her and I have to at least give it a chance, you know.

I understand that but I just don't like the idea of it.

I understand Bro. Just trust me.

Gohan and Goten nonchalantly stepped out from behind the podium to where Bra stood looking puzzled. Gohan walked over to her and cleared his throat. I consent to you to dating. Then he walked away, leaving Bra even more puzzled.

I wonder if it's gonna be like this with everyone we tell. Goten thought as he watched his brother leave.

* * * * *

Pan sat uncomfortably in the back of Trunks' car. He hadn't bother to get her any more clothes, so she held her T-shirt down to cover her underwear. Trunks looked at her through the rearview mirror and she quickly looked away from him, hoping that if she didn't see him he wouldn't see her and what she had become.

After pulling her out, Trunks had dumped her in the back seat and taken off down the road. He hadn't said anything since and Pan had no idea where they were going. She only wished he would say something to tell her what was hiding in his eyes. That emotion she couldn't quite put to place. Not quite anger, something else.

They drove in silence for awhile longer till Trunks pulled the car to a stop on the edge of a cliff. He motioned for Pan to get out and they both sat on the rocky ground.

So, do you want to tell me about this? Trunks asked. Pan remained silent. Letting out a deep sigh, Trunks turned to her. Look, we can both sit here doing nothing, or you can explain to me what you were doing in your room with that ... well, you know. That last word he couldn't, because until that point he hadn't admit to himself that that was what had actually happened. He left room open for some other possibility but apparently there was none. The sweet innocent girl he once knew was reduced to someone... unstable.

I don't know. She answered sullenly. She still wasn't looking at him. Still waiting to wake up from her nightmare that she knew she couldn't escape. He asked her again and she stayed silent. The truth was she still wasn't sure herself. She just wanted something to help forget the life she had. Her parents fights were a daily event, growing more and more serious. She knew it was only a matter of time before they both got tired of it and she didn't want to be there when it happened. She wanted to be able to leave and go somewhere to escape it all. That's it.

I just want to escape. She finally answered.

Escape what? he asked.

Life, home, everything. I'm just tired of it all. All Mom and Dad do is argue. Grandma tries to act like everythings okay and all me and Goten can do is go out all the time. He's got friends to hang out with, but me I needed to do something. When I saw that pamphlet, I guess I just saw it as a way to get away and punish my parents at the same time.

Trunks shifted closer to Pan to put his arm around her. I understand that Pan, but this is NOT the answer. You have to find something else. I was worried about you when I saw you with that guy the other night, that's why I went to see you today; because I knew something was wrong. And when I found out what you were doing there, it broke my heart to see you like that. You're like family to me, and I don't want to see your life go the wrong way.

He could feel Pan shuddering so he pulled her against him as she began to whimper. It's okay. He whispered, stroking her hair. It's okay, let it out.

* * * * * 

There came a knock at the Son household, and Chichi set her rag down to go answer it. Opening the door she was faced with a tall blond haired man. Can I help you? She asked.

Yes. I'm looking for Videl Satan.

Oh. You mean Videl Son. Come on in, I'll get her.

Sharpener nodded and stepped into the house. He looked around the quaint settings, comparing it to his vast estate, and smiled. Then he heard her voice from behind him. Sharpener, is that you?

He turned to face Videl. She had aged a bit, but then again so had he. She was still beautiful, perhaps even more so than he had remembered. Her hair was longer now. He always hated Gohan for making her cut it. When she had worn it in pig tails it always seemed to suit her perfectly, whereas the short hair was constant reminder of who had taken her from him. But that was different now. So, do you want to get going? He asked.

Videl nodded. Just let me get my coat. In moments she was back, with Chichi following her with worry. Don't be back too late. She reminded her. Oh, I won't. Videl answered. Adding Just long enough for Gohan to worry in her mind.

* * * * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

Fallen Horses  
Chapter 4: Help Me  
By Panny

Warning: Adult situations, cursing, severe OOCness.

Would you help me  
If I wanted to die  
I could ride off  
With horses tonight.

Trunks had been sitting with Pan for hours and the sun was setting, casting a pink hue on everything around them. Her tears had slowly dwindled to sniffles but he hadn't pushed her to talk anymore. Sometimes people just needed to be alone and with someone at the same time.

Pan shifted, and sat up, wiping her face off. The tears were dry but she could still feel the lingering trails of salt on her face which were a reminder of her pain. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she leaned forward to stare at the setting sun. Do you ever think about dying? She asked. The question caught Trunks off guard and all he could answer with was a small 

Dying. I didn't think it would be that bad. You know Her voice squeaked a little and trembled as she continued talked. I thought about it once before too, you know just- just dying to end it all. But When I tried to I thought of you; and Bra, Goten and Marron, and how much fun we have together, and I- I couldn't do it. She was crying again, but Trunks was too shocked to do anything. She quickly wiped her face and cleared her throat. I still think about it a little, but I never thought I'd try it again. But then things got so bad.... I just thought that maybe you should know that. I owe you guys my life."

She smiled then, and stood up. I think I'd like to go home now. Trunks continued to stare at where she had just been sitting, then stood as well.

* * * * *

When Pan got home she was surprised to find her father in the kitchen cooking. Hi Dad. What are you doing in here? She asked, hiding herself around the doorway so he wouldn't see what she was wearing.

Well, your mothers been so concerned about me being at work so much I thought I'd come home early and cook dinner to surprise her. She should be home soon and I could use some help getting done in time if you're interested.  
  
Sure. Just let me bring my stuff upstairs. Pan dashed passed the doorway, hoping her father wouldn't see what she was wearing. She ran straight to her room and threw on a pair of overall shorts and a new t-shirt, then joined her father in the kitchen.

What do you need me to do? She asked. Why don't you set the table. You can take the sauce from the pot and put it into a gravy boat or something like that. Oh, and put out the nice plates and glasses, I think she'd like that. Pan smiled at the look in her fathers eyes. She wondered if he was the same man who had run out just the night before. She could see his love for her mother in his eyes so clearly, and she just hoped her mother could see it too.

* * * * * 

Videl and Sharpener had gone out for lunch, walked in the public garden, and then stopped at Sharpeners home. It was a large estate, with a vast yard full off exotic bushes and flowers. His home was quite large as well, though nothing compared to Capsule Corp. it still made Videl feel a little uneasy about the size of her home. The two had just finished looking at their old high school yearbook and Sharpener had taken her into a large piano room.

Do you want something to eat or drink? He asked. I could ask one of the servants to get you something.

That's okay. She declined, sitting down at the piano. Sharpener sat next to her and ran his fingers along the keys. Do you play? She asked.

Not hardly. There are others here who do though. Do you?

Not really. Gohan tried to teach me a little, it's quite funny actually. He can't play too well himself. Videl laughed inwardly, making Sharpener frown. Why don't you forget about him for now?

Videl asked, somewhat shocked. Sharpener answered. You talk about how stubborn and inconciderate he is, and then you start talking about him and giggling.

I'm sorry. It's just that I- Videl was cut off as Sharpener leaned in to kiss her. Caught off guard she sat stiff and unmoving as he slid his hand along her thigh. As he drew further up her leg she snapped back into reality and jumped away from him.

What do you think you're doing?! She cried, backing away.

I thought this was what you wanted.

What I wanted? I'm a married woman.

Yes, I know but you called and said you wanted to get away from him and-

Not that far from him! I just wanted to get out for a little while, that's all.

But Videl, I thought we-

We what?

I thought we had something, back before Gohan, and that you finally wanted to have it again.

Listen Sharpener, we never had anything, okay. We were friends, but that's all.

Videl. Sharpener stood there as his world rushed away from him. He had liked her when they were young, loved her in high school and he thought she had felt the same. That the only reason they weren't together was Gohan and her father. Her call the night before had been like a pardon from the most ill death, and he thought they would finally be together again. His Juliet had escaped what kept them apart, but he now found that she held the dagger to his heart. It was all over.

I'm sorry, Son Videl. I was mistaken. You should probably leave.

* * * * *

Goten dropped Bra off at her house, and kissed her goodbye, then headed home. She had spent the rest of the day with him, making work a lot more enjoyable, but somehow in that time Gohan had disappeared.

Stepping inside, Goten saw Pan and Gohan sitting on the couch with worried looks on their faces. Hey. What's going on. Where's Mom and Videl?

Gohan continued staring into nothingness and Pan shook her head. We don't know. We called Bulma and Kame House but they haven't seen either of them.

Just then, Chichi walked in carrying groceries. Oh, hi everyone! Gohan, I didn't expect you to be home. I just went to pick up some things for dinner Gohan, what's wrong?

Videl's not here. I don't know where she went.

Still not home? That's strange. She said she wouldn't be out too late.

Gohan stood from the couch and walked up the Chichi, placing his hands on her shoulders. Do you know where she went?

I'm not too sure. She said, putting her finger on her lip in thought. She was with some blond man. Shabuna, or something like that. Gohan stared at her quizically and rolled the name around in his head. He asked. Yes, that's it! Chichi replied, nodding. In an instant Gohan was outside and taking off in the air.

* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5: Return

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

Fallen Horses  
Chapter 5: Return  
By Panny

Warning: Adult situations, cursing, severe OOCness.

Tell me why  
Why oh why  
I said why  
Why oh why.

After leaving Sharpeners house, Videl had flown around for awhile, trying to clear her head. She wondered if what Sharpener had done was what she had originally been hoping for. It had certainly put things into perspective for her. Feeling another mans lips against hers had felt so wrong. Now she only wanted to feel her husbands kiss, and forget any displeasantries between them. Swallowing her guilt, she headed for the Satan City University, but before she reached it, she could feel a familiar ki following her at an extreme speed. She turned in the air, and saw Gohan pull to a stop a few feet from her. Before he could speak, Videl launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him with tears in her eyes. Gohan wrapped her up in his embrace and kissed her forehead.

I'm sorry. He whispered. I'm sorry to have been such a poor husband as to make you go to him.

Videl shook her head against his chest. It's not your fault, no matter what I should never have seen him. But so you know, before anything happened, I realized that I shouldn't have been there, and that I belonged with you.

Gohan tilted Videl's chin so that he could kiss her, ever so lightly. We'll get through this, okay? I promise you that. Come on now. Let's go home. Dinner's waiting.

Poor Chichi. I didn't get back to help her.

Poor Chichi'? I'm the one who had to do all the cooking.

You, Son Gohan, cooking? That's a new one. This I have to see.

Gohan smiled, and lifted Videl into his arms. Well, it's already done so you'll just have to settle for eating it, but after dinner you can see me do something else.

And what's that? Videl asked with a sinister smile. 

I think you know what I mean. Gohan answered, flying towards their home.

* * * * *

*knock knock*

Yeah, who is it? Trunks asked, from his bed.

It's me, Bra.

Come on in.

Bra stepped into her brothers room, closing the door behind her. So, what's up with Mom and Dad today? She asked, sitting at the end of his bed. It wasn't often that she and her brother talked alone, but this was something she knew was worrying her brother just as much as it worried her.

They seemed fine when I got home. I guess they patched things up. You shouldn't worry too much. I think arguing is just a part of their relationship.

Yeah, but they never did it in front of us.

I know, but sometimes that happens. Maybe it was just something that was building and they never talked about it before, so when they did, it got out of hand.

I guess so. Umm this is kind of weird, but can I stay in your room tonight? It's been a while since I've been in here and Trunks smiled. I've missed being with you too. Bra smiled back at her bother, and layed down on her stomach. By the way, me and Goten are dating.

* * * * *

Pan, Goten and Chichi sat waiting for Gohan to return, hopefully with Videl. Goten jumped when the phone rang and Chichi stood to answer it.

Hello? Oh yes. Just a second. Pan, it's Trunks.

Filled with apprehension, Pan took the phone, and walked into the kitchen with it. She bit her lip nervously as she brought it to her face. 

Hey. Umm I was just wondering how you were doing.

Oh, well. I'm okay I guess. I talked to Goten a little and I realized things weren't really as bad as I made them out to be. I think I'm going to be okay, and with luck, so will Mom and Dad.

Yeah? How are they doing?

Well, I'm not sure. Dad left a little while ago to get Mom from some other guys house.

Yeah, I know. At this point I'm not sure what's going to happen. Dad came home early to make Mom dinner so that's a good sign, but this. It could go either way, depending on what Mom did.

Mmm. Just try to have faith in your mother. I don't think she's do anything like that.

Yeah I know. Hey, I just heard someone at the door, so I'm gonna go okay?

Oh, before you go. Thanks for listening to me today.

No problem. I just hope I was able to help. You mean a lot to me and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you.

Thanks Trunks. Bye.

Trunks hung up the phone, smiling. Not necessarily because things seemed to be working out, but because he had spoken to her. As the thought crossed his mind, he quickly reprimanded himself. It was just the fact that they understood each other, he assured himself. There was nothing more to their relationship than that.

* * * * *   



	6. Chapter 6: Resolution

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, I just think I do :p The song Fallen Horses is property of Smash Mouth, not me. 

Fallen Horses  
Chapter 6: Resolution  
By Panny

Warning: Adult situations, cursing, severe OOCness.

Now that I've arrived here  
I know I'm not alone  
All my friends among me  
Tell me welcome home.

Gohan and Videl walked in as Pan hung up the phone. Everyone stared at them in apprehension and Gohan just smiled as an answer to all their questions. Pan smiled back, feeling her whole body relax, and Chichi ran up to hug her son and daughter-in-law. Goten stood behind everyone and smiled at his brother, then spoke up. Hey, who wants to eat?

So the Son family had the first peaceful meal they'd had in a long time. Well it was mostly peaceful. Goten decided to mention that he and Bra were dating, which caused a bit of an upset from Pan, and an unconcious Chichi, but once everyone was calmed and aroused, things were okay. Gohan, Videl and their family knew that things wouldn't be perfect after that, but they also knew that they were going to make it. Gohan called the University after the meal to tell them he wouldn't be working as many hours, and Videl was content to know her husband was back. Of course she also had to show him how happy she was later that night after the lights had gone out.

* * * * * 

As their children slept, Bulma and Vegeta lay together, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Bulma snuggled up against her husband and smiled. She knew that in a matter of days they'd fight again, but that was okay, because they'd made it this far just the same.

She whispered. Receiving no answer, she brushed his face lightly. She asked again, more loudly. This time the answer she received was a light snore. Gritting her teeth, she got up and sat on top of him, and began prodding at his face, making him grimace as he came out of slumber.

What do you want woman?

I told you not to call me that.

And yet I still don't listen. You think you'd have learned not to bother anymore. Vegeta smiled a little, something rare for him, and Bulma slid back into bed to lay next to him. I love you my prince. She whispered, settling in to sleep. Vegeta nodded and Bulma knew her feelings were returned.

* * * * * 

A few weeks later, the Briefs and Sons had a small get together, doing their best to not grow apart as it seemed they already were. By then Vegeta and Bulma had gone through three more major fights, but they kept them to themselves and neither truly minded. Gohan had taken a week off from work to spend time with his wife and make up for all the time he had spent away from her. Needless to say, Videl loved it.

Goten and Bra were still dating, having survived Vegeta's wrath, and everyone agreed as to what a cute couple they made. At the same time, Trunks' feelings for Pan had been shoved down and resurfaced too many times to count. It seemed at this point that it wouldn't be long before she became his neice–in-law and he knew it was best to just get rid of his unwanted feelings. But he still got that light feeling whenever he spent time with her, and still thought about her during the day for no apparent reason. 

Pan still relied on Trunks for support, trying to forget what she had been through and what it had forced her to. At one point she wondered what would have happened if he hadn't stopped her that time in her room. She would have lost everything because she wasn't strong enough to handle life on her own, but with him her strength was doubled. She loved him, as a brother, as a friend, and maybe as something more. He had pulled her from the darkness and for that she'd be eternally grateful.

But could you tell me  
Where I might find  
The one I'm looking for  
Cause her wings have arrived.

* * * * * 


End file.
